The statues of Paris
by Onyx Shadows
Summary: Amy and the Doctor travel back to 1964 and they have to find out a way to stop a very EVIL group of aliens changing the world. My first Doctor Who fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This full story is dedicated to Cloepurple14 because if it wasn't for her I would of never done this story. So big around of applause for Cloepurple14 :D**

**Now here is my FIRST Doctor Who fanfic:**

_**The statues of Paris.**_

"Grab that switch" The doctor shouted across the Tardis.

"Which one?" Amy shouted back.

"That one" He shouted point to group of different coloured and shaped switches.

"That one which looks weird"

"They all look weird" Amy screeched starting to get irritated.

"Well… The one with the weird handle"

"They all have weird handles" She said dangerous calm but glaring at the Doctor all the same.

"Well…Umm…You know what, I'll just do it" And with that he ran up to the group of controllers and pulled one which looked like a weird yellow demanded circle.

"Thank you" Amy said relieved, "You really have to show me how to drive this thing better"

"What! She is not a 'thing'. She is a Beautiful time travelling machine" He exclaimed then started to stroke the Tardis with affection, "It's ok baby, she didn't mean it"

Amy shook her head and walked to the doors of the Tardis and opened them, when she opened them fully, she let out a gasp.

"What is it?" The doctor asked while walking to the doors, "Ah, Paris in 1964. Beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that"

Then a 14 year old boy ran up to Amy and grabbed her by the shoulders. He had black hair which went over his eyes and bit, with blue sparking eyes. A tanned skin tone and facial features which actually looked a lot like Amy's.

"Mum, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere." The 14 year old boy said.

Amy looked at the Doctor as an indication of what to say. He just shrugged. _Well he's great help_ Amy thought sarcastically.

"Oh sir, she hasn't done anything wrong has she?" The boy asked.

"Oh no, she hasn't done anything wrong. So what is your name, young man?" The Doctor replied.

"Martine, sir"

"Lovely name, you've called your son Amy"

"Amy? She's not called Amy, sir. She's called Angeline, sir" The boy said confused.

"Oh… well she just looks like a Amy to me, sorry about that Angeline"

"Oh that's quite alright, sir" Amy replied.

"Sir? Would you be able to come to the house please? Ever since mum has went missing, weird things have been happening in our house"

"What type of things, honey?" Amy asked and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Well, there are these weird statues all around the house" Martine replied, Amy instantly looked up at the Doctor.

"What type of statues?" The Doctor pressed.

"Well… They sort of look…like…Angels" Martine said.

"No" The Doctor and Amy replied in unison.

**Please review and tell me what you think :D Thank you!**


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Chapter 2

Amy grabbed her son's shoulders, her facial expressions showing every negative aspect possible: "Show me the direction of our house honey, quickly!"

The boy didn't ask questions, instead he listened to his mother's instructions and sprinted in the direction they wanted to go. The Doctor and Amy followed, after going around tight corners and dark alley ways they finally arrived at their destination.

Amy admitted to herself, the house was the absolutely astonding. It was a white mansion with sparkly clear windows, it was surrounded by a beautiful colourful garden and a water fountain stood in front of the house with fresh clean water sprinkling out of it. Both the Doctor and Amy couldn't believe the standard of the house.

_And this is only the outside..._ Amy thought to herself.

As the three of them made their way to the house, the Doctor noticed something unusual.

"You two have sometime for yourself, catch up and what-not; I'm just going to have a quick look around, won't be long!" The Doctor exclaimed while walking towards a reasonably big shed which sat on the left side of the mansion.

"Stay safe Doctor!" Amy replied, then made her way into the house.

The Doctor took in most of his surrounding while making his way to the shed. Sheds always amazed him, they were in his eyes 'mini houses' which stored everything and everything! As he got to the entrance of the shed, he pulled open the door so discover something quite extraordinary...

**So what you guys think? I know i haven't updated in years -literally. BUT - I'm going to try and update this as much as i can . If you review, I write. If not; I'll eventually just end up scrapping the story. Hope you are enjoying it so far and please don't be after to give me your thoughts and opinions on the story. Thank you!**

**Onyx Shadows√ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Amy and her 'son' were having a quick catch up while the Doctor was exploring the mysteries of a shed,

"How long have I been away for?" Amy asked, as an attempted to break the awkward silent between the two of them.

They were both sitting at what Amy expected to be the dining room; a large glossy oak table placed in the centre and surrounding it was eight chairs, two chairs for the head and the bottom of the table and six for each side. Right above it was a beautiful sparkling chandelier which brought a sort of rich and royal look to the whole room. On the walls were different portraits of what Amy expected to be other wealthy individuals who had been in possession of the house before her - or before Angeline anyway.

"About a month or so…" Martine replied softly.

"I see…is there anything else I can call you? Besides Martine?" Amy asked in a curious tone. _I know for a fact I will forget his name – Dammit Amy at times like these you should be good with names! _Amy inwardly shouted at herself.

While doing so, she then came back to reality and show that Martine was staring at her as if she was some sort of 'crazy wacko' who just got out of the asylum, _Nice one Amelia; just zone out the kid, best way to make a first impression._

Martine continued to stare at her and then finally replied after what felt like months later and said: "I've always liked the name Mark"

"Mark it is kiddo!"

"Kiddo?...What is a Kiddo?..."

_Woaw…this is going to be interesting _Amy thought.

"It's nothing Mark…I guess what the big question here is; who has been taking care of you while I've been away?"

"The paintings" Mark replied casually while gave Amy a great sense of worry,

"The…paintings?"

"They store the angels"

Amy suddenly jumped out of her sit which caused the chair to collapse while doing so. This whole time she was surrounded by paintings. She frantically looks at each individual one, every picture had a weeping angel in each. Amy then became overly panicky and started shacking. Martine had a mixture of emotions which were shown clearly through his body language and facial expressions.

"Mum…what's wrong?" Martine crocked out.

Amy couldn't move; she was frozen to one spot. She knew how dangerous these things were and what was worse is that they are not something which you can just walk away from. There was only one thing that was running through Amy's head at this point.

_Doctor…Where are you?_

**GIMME THOUGHTS PLS! **

**R also…if you like this story please look at my story called 'When I Need You Most' and thanks to ReaderMagnifique I am considering to continue the story, only if I get reviews to continue it however!**

**ANYWAY; Thank you for those who have reviewed so far:3 You are all so darn adorable:3**

**KEEP IT UP! **

**~Onyx Shadows~**


End file.
